In today's connected world, data connections are available at a variety of locations. For instance, many establishments provide WiFi access through which a connection to the Internet or other networks can be made. In addition, cellular data providers offer wireless data connections within their coverage areas.
In both cases, bandwidth is limited to the capabilities of the access provider. In addition, in the case of a fixed data access point, a mobile unit can easily move beyond the range of a fixed data access point. Also, cellular data access is known to have areas that have unreliable or no signal availability. These issues are especially problematic in emergency situations where the health or safety of individuals is at risk.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.